Web of Games
by disputed
Summary: Jim Moriarty had a fly in his web and that fly listened and watched to everything that went on between the walls of his enemies. She went unnoticed. She went as an awkward Morgue worker. She went as Molly Hooper, but Molly Hooper was never who everyone thought she was. Dark!Molly. Molliarty.
1. Chapter 1

The truth was that the Spider had an inner fly in his web. That fly rested upon walls and acted so inconspicuously that no one even noticed her. She watched the little things that happened with certain people around her and was virtually invisible. After a while of being his fly on the wall, she became the substance that held a crucial part of the Spider's web together. The piece of web that contained the Great Game, the greatest game ever played. The Great Game that consisted of an invisible player.

"Molly-moo, they seem to be a bit, uh _stunnnneed_." Jim Moriarty's voice hissed into their ears. That voice. The voice both Sherlock and John had been happy to accept they'd never hear again. The Irish tilt and the low, chillingly childlike lull sent shivers down their spine.

The man who Sherlock had witnessed blow out his own brains stood in front of them in the low-lit basement. A cold chill seemed to be accumulating around him and settling onto the pair's skin. Moriarty held a smirk on his face, his eyes that always looked so dark shone with an insane glee only found in mad men. His hair was slicked back in it's classic way. His suit was black and his collared shirt white, an ebony tie was place below his neck.

It was not the sight of their old foe that shocked them the most. It was the woman who stood by his side, the woman they both knew.

Her entire persona seemed to have changed and yet she had not spoken a word. Confidence and carelessness at other's thoughts radiated from the woman. An insane calm was set onto her shoulders. An ebony dress was attached to her like a second skin, showing the slimness of her legs. The medium neckline offered shadowed collarbones. As John and Sherlock's eyes travelled to her face their stomachs lurched. That small mouth, now coated in an expensive subtle red lipstick. That small, angled nose wiped with fine powder. The slim , chestnut ponytail always worn was now out and down to her shoulders, the ends of it curled. Molly Hooper stood, beside Jim Moriarty. Molly Hooper was indeed not Molly Hooper they had come to know.

**_So, just trying this out. I like the idea of Molly Hooper being not-so-good. This is basically a story that will drop in and out of the untrue present, past and future of the show with a dark!Molly and Molliarty. Please review/comment if you would like to see more. This is just the introduction. Also, Sebastian Moran is going to appear in this fic as Moriarty's sniper. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of the character's involved in it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's eyes flickered to John's face, his mouth was agape with wide eyes. He was shaking his head at the thought. Sherlock's mind attempted to grasp the fact that this was happening. It couldn't be.

He would need confirmation from their friend to know for sure, but the look in her eyes as she glanced at them with amusement did just that.

"What have you done to her?" Sherlock snarled turning his attention to the man that had almost ruined everything.

Moriarty laughed and leaned forward a bit, his hands stuck inside his pockets. An expression of glee came upon his face as he stared back at Sherlock's icy gaze.

"Y'know, I really wish you'd seen the invisible player in this gaaaame, Sherlock." He said turning to Molly beside him. "Well, I suppose you did. You just didn't notice that I did as well."

"No, no. God no. This isn't real, this isn't..." John's voice faltered as he watched Moriarty's eyes flicker to Molly.

Sherlock watched as they glanced at each other. He had solved enough cases involving romantic interest or lust to known what the look they gave each other was.

It was the look of insane adoration, infatuation, lust and something so utterly human that the look on Jim Moriarty was repulsive - love. A chemical imbalance was set inside both of their brains. Jim Moriarty shouldn't have been capable of being so infatuated with another human being but he appeared to be just that. Although, as he had previously pointed out he was 'so changeable'.

"Oh, stop playing with them, Jimmy." Molly's voice was more smoother now, there was no trace of a painfully embarrassing stutter in those words.

Her eyes roamed over both of her two 'friends' until she locked eyes with Sherlock. In characteristically she didn't look away, she only smirked.

The man next to her have an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and looked at her dramatically.

"Don't call me that in public, darlin'. Not in front of them, at least. No, but it really is true though. I should stop playing with them. I like this idea now that I think about it, Molly-moo. Them knowing, well, imagine the fun we could have." The spider began to mentally prepare new webs that spun beyond the furthest outreach behind his black eyes.

Sherlock noticed the way Molly's hands didn't fiddle and her cheeks didn't flush red when he stared down at her. She was usually flustered just by his own voice and now all she stared at was the monster that everyone pretended never existed.

"I suppose it has more advantages, too. Thank God you finally got rid of that boy-toy Tommy. He was too handsy. I almost got good,old Sebastian to take him out." Jim muttered off, staring at the ground. As if on cue the door that John and Sherlock had walked through locked behind them leaving the lights in the basement to give them sight.

"Seb wouldn't waste his ammunition like that. He'd rather use it on you." Molly replied, taking a step back from where she was standing.

Sherlock gave a short laugh, it was without amusement or scorn, it was merely at the absurdity that he had missed this bold point in the game.

"Sherlock, how didn't we notice? H- how?" John asked moving his legs agitatedly towards the pair in front of them and his friend beside him.

Sherlock knew he was more or less asking how Sherlock himself didn't notice. Considering it was Sherlock's job to deduce and figure out things and yet he had missed this. How on Earth had he not noticed this?

"It was all well and clever, don't you think? The looks on your faces is almost worth those long, torturous days pretending to be head-over-heels on love with you, Sherlock. Now this, n-not p-poor, st-tuttering Molly." The words spoken were cold and proud at her accomplishment.

Jim laughed and showed teeth at her quip. He appeared as a cat, a full cat, toying with a ball of yarn.

"You really chose to ignore it Sherlock. I wonder why? I must admit it was fun while it lasted, watching you, manipulating the poor girl that never existed. Hmm, oh well, daddy's had enough now! Sebastian, if you wouldn't mind...HURRY UP!" The classic switch of emotions from calm to aggressive came upon Moriarty as he yelled at his sniper who lurked in the shadows of the dark basement.

The sound of a lighter and the smell of musky smoke filled John and Sherlock's senses, providing Sherlock with relief he did not need at that moment.

"Sure thing, boss. Gimme' a second."

His voice was husky and masculine. It came from behind John but they did not get a chance to see the owner of the voice because both of their necks were suddenly stinging and their throats became numb. The last view they had was a blurring image of Moriarty in front of them, wiggling fingers as a goodbye wave.

**Thank you for all the responses! Sorry for the wait but I have just moved houses and been a bit pre occupied with school. I hope you like this chapter, it's more of a filler than anything but it does tie in a few things. I think I'll be doing a flashback in the next chapter concerning Jim and Molly. Sorry if this sounded like I was bashing the actual Molly Hooper because she's awesome but this dark!Molly Hooper is almost the complete opposite of her.**


End file.
